Usually a heavy article is embraced with a strap or rope for convenience providing a grip hold of the article to allow the article to be moved. In some instances handles have been devised such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,253 of Aug. 13, 1957, in order to ease the handling of a relatively heavy article.